The Legend of Zelda: Dark Hours
by The-Boy-Who-Lived
Summary: A dark stranger has arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. No one recognzes him or knows where he comes from. Who is this man, and how does he wield the Master Sword?


The Legend of Zelda: Dark Hours  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. This is done solely for entertainment.  
  
Prologue: The Master Sword  
  
Zelda sighed. Today was THE day. Today was the day she was to marry Prince Thran of Termina. When she did, her  
  
father was abdicating the throne in favor of her and the prince. It was a day to be happy. So why was she so nervous?  
  
*I can't believe I'm lying to myself like this. I know why.* she thought  
  
She'd had strange dreams of an evil man for three years now. What had once been a monthly recurrence now came nightly.  
  
But she had no time to dwell on to it. She had to get ready for the wedding.  
  
***  
  
A man in a dark robe watched Zelda through the window, without her knowing.  
  
The man felt a pang of jealousy that he quickly surpressed when he saw Zelda squeeze into a bridal outfit.  
  
*So, she's getting married. I guess my men and I will have to crash the wedding. It's the least I could do...* the man  
  
chuckled darkly, then dissappeared.  
  
***  
  
Churchbells rang and trumpets blared at the Temple of Time. The King, in full regalia, walked his daughter up to the  
  
altar, where Prince Thran waited patiently with the old priest, Rauru.  
  
"I want you to know," whispered the King, "that I've never been prouder of you."  
  
Zelda felt tears come to her eyes, but suppressed them. As she reached the altar, and looked into Thran's eyes, Zelda  
  
realized she never felt happier in her entire life. Then, everything went terribly wrong.  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
With an ear-deafening crash, a legion of bony Stalfos armed with long, wicked-looking blades burst through the doors  
  
of theTemple and began to struggle with the guards. Before any of the paralyzed guests could react, Wolfos crashed  
  
through the windows of the Temple and began to rush at the remaining guards.Then it was over. All of the guards had  
  
been subdued, a Stalfos holding a blade to his neck or a rabid Wolfos looking for an excuse to bite him.  
  
"Who dares!? Who dares to disturb my daughter's wedding!?!" roared the King.  
  
"I dare." called out a voice.  
  
Marching through the double doors, everyone could not fail to see him. Shrouded in a robe that hid all his physical  
  
features, and followed by a large, white Wolfos, the man held an aura of evil about himself.  
  
"Who are you!?" demanded the King.  
  
"That is none of your concern. I have business here and soon I'll be gone." he replied.  
  
Marching his way to the altar, the man's heavy boots echoed a foreboding tone that suggested noone would leave the  
  
Temple alive.  
  
As he drew up to the altar, Zelda and Rauru stood rooted to the spot. The man pulled his hood back and sneered at the  
  
old priest.  
  
"Get out of my way, you old fool!!" he shouted. He then shoved Rauru to the ground and walked over him.  
  
Zelda felt her heart pound harder in her chest. She didn't know where from, but she had recognized the stranger. He  
  
had golden locks of hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a handsome face that seemed to draw her in. But his energy just  
  
radiated evil  
  
*What does he want?* she wondered.  
  
The man stopped in front of the altar. He turned, beckoning to the Wolfos. Zelda finally noticed the three strange but  
  
beautiful stones in the mouth of the Wolfos.  
  
The stranger took the stones from the Wolfos, turned to the altar, and began fitting the jewels to the hollows on the  
  
altar.  
  
Realization hit Zelda. *The three Spiritual Stones! How did this man manage to get them!?* Zelda wondered.  
  
Then the man pulled out a blue ocarina that was extremely familiar to the princess. *So he's the one who took the  
  
Ocarina of Time!!* Zelda thought, enraged.  
  
The man began to play a forbidden song known only to a chosen few. As he played, a blue aura coalesced and swirled  
  
around him. The blue light also began to swirl around the ceremonial Door of Time on the back of the temple. Then,  
  
to Zelda's amazment, the Door opened.  
  
*I thought that door wasn't real. I thought it was just a fairy tale!* thought Zelda.  
  
The man ceased his playing. Calmly, he began to walk around the altar to the room beyond the Door of Time. The  
  
white Wolfos made to follow, but he stopped it with a hand gesture.  
  
"No. I must go alone." said the stranger.  
  
***  
  
The man felt feelings of nostalgia and deja vu, together, begin to collect within him.  
  
Looking forward, into the room beyond the Door of Time, he saw it again for the first time. It was just as it was. The  
  
mythical blade, the Master Sword, resting in the Pedestal of Time, never changed. It never rusted or broke.  
  
Pulling himself forward to the Pedestal of Time, he looked right at the blade, and gripped it by the hilt.  
  
Pulling upward, the blade rose from its resting place with ease. The man looked at the blade, and said, "It's time to  
  
come out of retirement, my friend..."  
  
***  
  
For a real author's notes, go to chapter 1. I just made a few corrections in this one. 


End file.
